Masterpiece
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: A songfic - Fall Into Me by Hey Monday. 'Some how everything changing in the most amazing kind of way every single breath you take away gives me more life then before. We could be the perfect Masterpiece baby pull me in and fall into me'


**_this was originally written for the Dramione Team(fb) FanFiction Lyrics Challenge_**

* * *

_'Some how everything changing in the most amazing kind of way every single breath you take away gives me more life then before. We could be the perfect Masterpiece baby pull me in and fall into me'_

_ –__**Fall Into Me by Hey Monday**_

* * *

'_Shit!'_ Hermione mentally slapped herself for falling asleep in the library AGAIN. All the lights were out, obviously past curfew. Even though she was Head Girl it still doesn't explain why she was up past Mid-Night. Just as she had gathered all her books she heard the Library doors open and footsteps. '_Shit!'_ She quickly dropped to the ground, crawling under the table, pulling the chair in behind her. She soon saw the low light of a Lumos spell reflecting off the Library's polished wooden floors, slowly moving closer to her, and the sound of footsteps getting slightly louder each time. She hesitated for a second before peaking through the gap in the chair. First she only saw the expensive, hand crafted, Italian leather shoes, then she saw the black, iron pressed suit pants, she then saw the black, Spanish leather belt with Silver buckle with a hand crafted snake in the center, that was immediately followed by the white dress shirt and then the green and silver tie.

'_Great! A Slytherin!' _Hermione thought sarcastically.

She soon saw that the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, exposing strong, slightly tense forearms. One hand relaxed at the Slytherin's side and the other lifted up, holding a 10" Hawthorn Wood Wand and that's all she saw, no face but a very muscular, yet lean body. The Slytherin walked straight passed her but stopped a few feet away before slowly turning around n his heel. One, Two, Three steps. He stopped, right in front of her, turning, once again on his heel, so his back was to her as he kneeled down. Looking in the glass doors of the shelves of the cabinets directly across from her. And slowly she saw who it was, the platinum blonde hair gave it away immediately; aka her roommate, head boy and superficial douche. His silver eyes searching the glass doors curiously before a small smirk spread across his face as he found her. Their eyes locked and Hermione felt something twist and heat up inside her.

"Granger?" Draco smirked as he slowly spun around on his heal, still crouched down as their eyes relocked, now face-to-face.

Hermione swallowed awkwardly; suddenly aware of the embarrassing position she was in, "Malfoy."

He raised an amused eyebrow at her, "Are you going to stay in there all night?"

She bit her bottom lip awkwardly as she slowly pushed the chair back out as she crawled out from under the table. She awkwardly stood up, straightening out her skirt before turning and picking up her books.

"I… I fell asleep – wait what are you doing up, you're not on patrol tonight?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows and a tilted head.

Draco sighed and stood up, "I just finished writing my Astronomy paper when I realized that you hadn't come back yet, I went on a hunch that you'd be here-"

"You came looking for me?" A hint of amusement in her voice.

Draco slightly tensed, "Yeah, whatever, come on, lets get back to our dorm before someone catches us." He rushed as he shoed her down the hall.

After sneaking back to their dorm, whispering the password to a tired portrait of an ancient wizard philosopher they both immediately headed up to their rooms. Just as Hermione went to close the door behind her, she turned around, "Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and turned around, "What?"

"Umm… thanks for coming and finding me tonight."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before Hermione quickly shut the door, the solid thud of Draco's door being closed soon followed.

* * *

Hermione sat in her common room, three books opened on her lap as she studied for her potions exam when Draco came storming in. Shrugging off his Quiditch gear before slumping down in the armchair across from her, letting out a long, exhausted sigh as he rolled his neck and stretched his arms before groaning as his body relaxed into the chair.

Hermione, not looking up from her books, asked, "Bad Quiditch practice?"

Draco groaned before replying, "Ever since we lost that last game to Hufflepuff Urquhart has been working us into the ground, literally, Crabbe literally fell face first into the ground."

Hermione was only half paying attention but couldn't hold back her small smile as she pictured Crabbe fall off his broom and landing into a pile of dirt. Draco slightly chuckled himself, which cause Hermione to look over at him from the corner of her eye. Her breath slightly hitched as her eyes roamed over him, he was in a pair of tight black pants and a tight white singlet, defining every muscle, his arms tensed up as they rested behind his head. Sweat lacing his skin, making it shine slightly, his platinum blond hair sticking to his forehead in a ruffled matter, which only made him look even hotter. Hermione's eyes locked on a single bead of sweat as it slowly ran from his temple, down his chiseled jaw, down his chin and perfect, pale, collarbone, eventually disappearing into his singlet. Hermione felt her entire body heat up, her heart flutter and mind go blank.

"I uhh… I have to go." She said quickly as she pushed the books off her lap and darted upstairs, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Her breath was still hitched as she paced around the room, running her fingers through her frizzy hair in frustration. After a few minutes she heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on, her mind immediately flashing to images of steaming water running over his strong shoulders and solid abs. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the tiniest moan escape her lips, '_What's happening to me?!'_ She started pacing once again before turning to her desk and opening several books before she threw herself into her study.

* * *

Draco stretched his arms above his head while he let out a yawn as he wondered down the stairs and into their common room. It was one am and he couldn't sleep. As he tiredly slumped down in his regular armchair by the fire he noticed the small, curled up girl on the couch next to him, she was wearing a small grey singlet that showed off her torso and a pair of small pink shorts that sat just below her hips bone. His eyes roamed over her for a moment, those long legs that ran for miles, her flat stomach and petite figure, her protruding hip bones that were begging to be held and her perfectly sized - not too small but not to big. Her frizzy brown hair had been tamed down and pulled back in pony tail exposing her soft neck that was begging to be nibbled, her perfect, rosy cheeks and luscious pink lips that were pleading to be kissed. Draco felt his pants tighten and quickly stood up and rushed back upstairs, _'I need a shower – a COLD shower!'_

* * *

Hermione sat at breakfast, picking at her food, unable to focus on anything but a certain Slytherin, who happened to be in her direct line of view. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she watched him tilt his head back as he stretched the muscles in his neck, slightly shifting in his seat as he did so, causing a few other muscles to tighten. Her heart slightly skipping a beat as she saw him smile to himself, not his usual cocky smile but a happy, joyful smile.

Draco tried to eat but kept thinking about a certain Gryffindor, who happened to be in his preferal vision, therefore not needing to look directly at her. He thought about the other night, and how he had found her asleep on the couch, he then started thinking about how he had been watching her walk down the hallways a lot more lately and how much she had 'matured' from that nerdy second year he had always seen her as. His pants quickly becoming uncomfortably tight, cranking his neck and shifting in his seat in an attempt to relieve some of the uncomfortableness but then he thought about how he had heard her singing in the shower, and how she sometime reads out loud without her knowing it and how he overheard her laughing the other day which caused his ears to ring with pleasure at the beautiful sound. He smiled to himself at the secret memories.

* * *

"Granger, do you know what this word means?" He asked, leaning across the couch to show her the word in his potions textbook that he couldn't pronounce.

Hermione looked at it quizzically for a second before sighing, "I honestly don't know that one, sorry." She said lifting her gaze from the book to his. She soon realized how close they were, their noses almost touching, her breath hitched as she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck.

Draco slightly shivered at the intense closeness. Their eyes locked and Draco felt the book slip out his hand but neither made a move to pick it up. Draco wasn't thinking, neither was Hermione, both minds blank, their hearts racing, breaths hitched as they continued to stare deep into each other's eyes. Draco's hand was now running slowly up her leg, Draco mesmerized at the touch of his skin on hers, Hermione trying not to moan at the simple sensation. His hand continued up her thigh before skipping to her arm and running up to her collarbone where he gently cupped the back of her neck. Both moving closer together. Fireworks exploded in the back of their minds as their lips touched, the sensational kiss immediately deepening. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, one hand entangled in his hair, pushing him closer as the other thoughtlessly clawed at the back of his shirt. Draco had a firm grip on her waist as he slowly pushed her back against the couch. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she willingly aloud. Hermione let out a small moan as Draco's tongue dove into her warm mouth, exploring every crevasse. Draco slightly growling seductively at her moan. His hands now unbuttoning her shirt. As her shirt fell open Hermione broke away panting, Draco ignoring her act as he started trailing hot kisses down her neck.

"W-Wait." She stuttered. Draco lifted his head, confusion written across his face, "Where is this going?"

Draco thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"D-Do you… like me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He smiled softy at her.

Hermione felt like her heart was about to explode with joy, "Well… I like you."

He smirked, "I figured."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her smile, "When did _this_ start?"

He slightly shrugged, "Not sure, I guess it's always been there, in the back of my mind."

She stayed quiet for a minute before leaning up and placing a quick, soft kiss on his lips before saying, "If we do this, everything is going to change-"

"A good change." Draco interrupted.

Hermione slightly blushed, "An amazing change." She corrected with a huge smile.

A moment of silence before Draco stated, "It would be different."

"Never seen before." Hermione added.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

She got lost in thought for a moment before a soft smile played on her lips, "…I guess you could say we'd be the perfect-"

Draco ginned as he finished her sentence, "-_Masterpiece."_

**_Did you like it? Please Review!_**


End file.
